


Always and Forever

by Careful_Days



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Katherine, Crescent Wolf Pack - Freeform, Drama, Family, French Quarter Coven - Freeform, Friendship, Human Katherine Pierce, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Katherine Pierce & Hayley Marshall Friendship, Katherine Pierce & Rebekah Mikaelson Friendship, Katherine Pierce Has A Heart, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart - Freeform, Labonair Family - Freeform, Minor Elena Gilbert Bashing, Multi, Mystic Falls Gang - Freeform, Petrova Family - Freeform, Romance, The Travelers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, witch Katherine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careful_Days/pseuds/Careful_Days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Pierce was a survivor; she had not expected any of this to happen to her. She was now a vampire-turned-human, living in New Orleans with a werewolf, and trying to become a vampire again. However, things only change for the worse when Katherine discovers she is pregnant with her enemy's child after a one-night stand. Katherine and Klaus will have to settle over half a millennia's worth of problems and differences in order to unite, so they can defeat their enemies and protect the life of their unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm a Survivor

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals**

**A few things you need to know:**

**1) Klaus never slept with Hayley. In return for his protection, Hayley is his spy in New Orleans.**

**2) The events of 4x20 haven’t happened yet. They will happen in the beginning of season five.**

**3) Nadia won’t appear until the Originals**

**4) The cure only has the aging side effect if drained from the body.**

**~**

Katherine Pierce was feeling victorious.

Everything was finally coming to an end.

“Bye, bye, little girl,” Katherine sneered. This _was_ the moment. She was close. Her hand was just about to reach Elena’s heart. She was finally going to end her pathetic doppelgänger’s life.

Elena growled, pulling the cure out of her jacket pocket, and reached forward with one of her hands. She shoved the cure into Katherine’s mouth, surprising the older vampire, and forcefully closed her jaw around it. There was a growing feeling of satisfaction and pride inside Elena as she watched Katherine bite down into the cure and swallow it, having no other option.

Katherine’s eyes widened and she struggled around in Elena's grip. She could feel the cure dissolving in her mouth, going down her throat. She tried to spit it back out, but she couldn't, not with Elena holding her mouth closed shut.

 _No, no, no,_ Katherine thought in panic. _This can’t be happening. It can’t!_ She could feel her grip on Elena loosening. Her vision was blurring and her muscles were relaxing. _I have to kill her!_

Katherine’s eyes closed and she fell to the ground next to Elena, her body going limp as she slipped away into unconsciousness.

Elena breathed heavily as she leaned down, trying to regain herself, while looking at Katherine's limp form on the ground. She smiled a little - it  _was_ a bit satisfying to see the great Katherine Pierce defeated.

“Have a nice human life, Katherine.”

**~**

Katherine awoke on the cool, solid floor. Her throat was dry and her body was aching. Weakly, Katherine pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked around. The school hallway was dark and silent. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to clear her blurry vision.

 _What happened…?_ Katherine wondered. _Why am I in the Mystic Falls High School?_

Katherine rose to her feet clumsily. Her head was spinning wildly as she tried to remember what had happened.

Blurry memories began resurfacing slowly, coming back to Katherine. She gasped in realization as everything about earlier came back to her.

“No, no, no, _no_.” Katherine moaned, pressing a hand to her pounding head. She had been about to end her _stupid_ , precious doppelgänger’s life… and then the little bitch had shoved the cure down her throat.

Katherine stumbled her way into the nearest bathroom. She fumbled along the wall until she found the light switch. Then Katherine rushed over to the row of sinks to look into the mirrors. “No…” Katherine muttered in horror. Her brown curly hair was in tangles, her usually light olive complexion was pale and sweaty, and her deep brown eyes were full of panic. Her clothes were also in disarray. “I-I… I’m human…”

 _But I am also Katherine Pierce_ , she reminded herself. _I’m a survivor. I won’t go down this easily._

Shaking her head, Katherine turned on the tap and splashed water on her face. She attempted to straighten out her clothes and hair. Just because she was human, it did not mean she had to look bad. 

Once Katherine considered herself nicely cleaned-up and ready, she tried her seductive strut out of the bathroom and down the hallway. She stumbled a bit as she walked, but managed to keep her head held high and her back straight.

“I am Katherine Pierce." Katherine repeated to herself as she pushed open a set of double doors, stepping out into the cool night air. The light breeze ruffled her curls. “And I am a survivor.”

**~**

Eventually, Katherine found herself outside the Mystic Grill. She had nowhere else to go. Katherine knew that she could not go to the Salvatore Boarding House because her doppelgänger was sure to be there. She also didn't want anyone else to see her looking so… defeated and in need of help.

 _I need a drink,_ Katherine thought as she entered the Mystic Grill. It was nearly empty, which wasn't a surprise as it was late.

Katherine attempted to strut her way to the bar, but she lost her footing and fell. She gasped in pain as she twisted her ankle. The few people milling around all turned to look at her.

A young man knelt down next to Katherine. “Do you need help?”

“Leave me alone.” Katherine snapped at him, without really meaning to. “I don’t need your help.”

The young man gave her nasty look and stood up. “Bitch,” he muttered as he walked away.

Feeling shaky, Katherine managed to get back on her feet. She hobbled the rest of the way to a bar stool and sat down, sighing in exhaustion. She sat there for a few minutes, trying to regain her composure. After she had her drinks, she would have to decide what to do. She knew for sure she was leaving Mystic Fall; if she stayed, the Salvatore Brothers and Elena's army of followers would be after her. Before she could even think of leaving Mystic Falls though, Katherine needed somewhere to sleep the night.

Sighing tiredly, she finally looked up at the bartender and practically demanded, “I _want_ four tequila shots. Right _now_ ,”

The bartender raised an eyebrow at Katherine. “Aren't you a bit youn–?”

“ _I am not young_.” Katherine snarled, cutting the bartender off. Her facial expression had turned instantly deadly, promising that if the bartender argued, he would not like what she had to say.

Glaring at Katherine, the bartender set about making her the tequila shots.

While waiting for her shots, Katherine leaned down and unzipped her boots. She carefully pulled them off and examined her twisted ankle. It was slightly swollen, but it wasn't broken. As soon as Katherine got some ice on her ankle, she would be just fine.

Katherine’s tequila shots were set down in front of her. Before the bartender could walk away to serve another customer, Katherine quickly asked, “Could I get some ice?" She paused, noticing his slightly irritated expression, and added, " _please_?”

The bartender mumbled something under his breath and put some ice in a little, plastic bag. He handed it over to Katherine.

 _That feels better…_ Katherine thought, holding the bag of ice to her ankle. It was a relief of coolness to her sore ankle.

Using her one free hand, Katherine downed tow of her shots. She was just about to go for her third shot when someone spoke her name, though it was not just the Anglicized version, it was her  _real_ Bulgarian name.

“Hello, Katerina.”

Katherine’s hand immediately started shaking. The shot glass dropped from her hand, shattering onto the counter. She whirled around in her seat and gasped, “Klaus!”

Klaus smirked at her.

Without waiting for Klaus to say or do anything, Katherine leaped out of her chair. However, she lost her balance and stumbled forward. Not wanting to land face-first on the ground in front of Klaus, she quickly grabbed onto the counter for support. Rather reluctantly, while also feeling slightly embarrassed, she sat back down on the bar stool.

“So the rumours are true.” Klaus chuckled as he looked at Katherine. “Katerina Petrova, the great survivor, has been bested by her doppelgänger and made human.”

 _That little bitch has_  already _been bragging,_ Katherine thought angrily.

“Pathetic.” Klaus shook his head.

“So… what are you going to do? Kidnap me and use me to make more hybrids? Huh?” Katherine snapped at Klaus, beginning to feel desperate. She knew there was nothing she could do now, so she figured she might as well go out with some fight. “Or are you going to use me as a breeding bag to keep your _precious_ doppelgänger line going.”

“While those are all lovely suggestions, I will be doing none of them.” Klaus told her simply. “I am past the point of hybrids. The last batch of them was an utter disappointment… which means, you are useless to me, love.”

Katherine clenched her fists. “Then you’re going to kill me.”

“Once again, you are wrong.” Klaus shrugged his shoulders. “I am in a particularly good mood tonight, love. Therefore, you can consider yourself spared. In fact, I will even help you out. Give you a place to stay for the night, and then I will send you along somewhere in the morning with money.”

“You’re not going to kill me…?” Katherine eyed Klaus with suspicious. This had to be some kind of ploy.

“I have had a good night and I am feeling generous.” Klaus replied. “And the satisfaction of knowing you will be indebted to me… well, that far outweighs the feeling of satisfaction I would get if I were to kill you.”

“Shut up!” Katherine hissed.

Klaus grabbed her wrist, holding it in a crushing grip. He now looked angry. “You would do well not to insult me, Katerina.” He said. “After all, you are the human and I am the Original Hybrid.”

“Let go of me!”

Klaus released his grip on Katherine’s wrist and watched as she struggled to her feet. She began hobbling away.

“Where do you plan on sleeping tonight?” Klaus taunted her retreating form. “On a park bench… or perhaps you will sleep in a bush or a ditch? Any of those options would certainly fit you.” He grinned. “My offer still stands, Katerina.”

Katherine froze in her hobble. She knew that Klaus was right. She had nowhere to go. The Salvatore brothers certainly wouldn't help her… and neither would any other members of the Mystic Falls Gang. They were all too wrapped around her precious doppelgänger to ever think about helping her.

“ _Fine_ ,” Katherine admitted defeat. She slowly turned around, facing Klaus. “What do you want in return then, Klaus?”

Klaus once again smirked at her. “Other than the satisfaction of you depending on me to survive, love… nothing much,”

Knowing that familiar sly look on Klaus’ face, Katherine launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his…

**~**

Klaus successfully opened the door of his bedroom, managing to not once separate or pull away from Katherine. He picked her up, supporting her weight, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Without looking back, Klaus kicked his door shut and carried Katherine across his room. He dropped her on his bed and hovered over top of her.

Klaus tore of Katherine’s black blouse, while she fumbled to remove his shirt…

_This is going to be a fun night…_

**~**

**That’s the end of the first chapter. So Klaus propositioned Katherine and she accepted. Desperate, isn't she?**

**Anyway, I am sorry for any grammar mistakes… please review! Let me know if you’d like me to continue this story.**


	2. A New Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals**

**~**

Katherine’s eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat up, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. She quickly realized she was sitting alone in Klaus’ large bed, something which didn't bother her. Katherine had been expecting it; after all, she and Klaus were not some cuddly couple in love. They were enemies, and all of this was just some onetime thing in her opinion.

_That was a wild night, though…_ Katherine could not help but smirk. She pushed the sheets away and swung her legs over the side. Her feet landed on a plush, soft carpet.

Before putting any weight on her right ankle, Katherine examined it. The ice she had used last night had helped, seeing as how the swelling had certainly gone down. She would be able to walk, though she would be limping. _I won’t be wearing any heels though_ , she thought sadly.

Katherine stood up and looked around. During her and Klaus’ haste to get one another naked last night, he had ripped her clothes right off.

“He better buy me new clothes…” Katherine muttered to herself as she pulled on Klaus’ t-shirt from last night. She also managed to find her black, lacy panties – they were not ripped, which Katherine was happy about. She slipped them on.

The door to the bedroom opened and Katherine turned around, expecting it to be Klaus. However, it wasn't. S

Standing in the doorway was a young woman with dark blonde hair. She was probably in her early-twenties. Katherine assumed she was probably one of Klaus’ maid girls _or_ breakfast.  _F_ _or him at least_ , she thought unhappily, remembering that she was no longer a vampire. If she continued to think about it, Katherine knew she would quickly put herself into a horrible mood, which would not be good. She needed to stay on Klaus' good side for just this morning, so he did not kill her.

“Miss Petrova.” The maid spoke softly. “Mr. Mikaelson has told me that you are to take a shower. When you are done, you will join him for breakfast. He says there is much to discuss.”

“And what am I to wear to breakfast with _Mr. Mikaelson_?” Katherine questioned with a raised eyebrow, making sure to use a mocking tone when referring to Klaus. She could not believe he had maids walking around his mansion, calling him  _Mr. Mikealson_. The whole thought of it was absolutely ridiculous to her... but then again, she had also compelled a whole town of people to be her friends and hide the cure.  _Stop comparing yourself to him_ , she mentally snapped at herself when she realized what she was thinking.

The maid looked somewhat flustered, as though she hadn't expected Katherine to use such a tone. “M-Mr. Mikaelson has a-already taken care of t-that.” The maid stuttered, making Katherine smirk. “Your clothes will be waiting o-out here when you a-are done.”

“Okay,” Katherine said, trying to sound innocent and sweet. She removed her panties and t-shirt slowly, almost seductively, and threw them at the maid. Her face quickly became red as she went all flustered, and Katherine almost laughed. “You can tell Klaus that he can keep the panties.”

And with that, Katherine headed into Klaus’ bathroom.

**~**

After half-an-hour, Katherine was showered and cleaned-up. The maid had set out an array of clothing choices for Katherine. She was surprised to see that Klaus had picked out so many things she’d _actually_ wear. He had even instructed the maid to get accessories and make-up for her.

Katherine curled her hair and did her make-up, choosing to go with her usual dark smoky look and thick-winged eye liner. She also chose a darker, sultry pink lipstick. With her make-up done, Katherine quickly chose her outfit. She decided to go with a grey, ruffled tank top and a pair of stylish, black skinny-jeans. She picked a cropped, black leather jacket to go over top and a pair of lovely, expensive black boots. Katherine also picked out a black pendant necklace and a crystal bracelet.

Feeling like herself again, aside from being human, Katherine limped her way downstairs. When she made it to the dining room, she saw that Klaus was eating breakfast. Across from him, there was a place set out for her with a plate full of food and a tall glass of milk.

Trying not to look too eager, Katherine casually limped over to her spot and sat down. She picked up her fork and looked over what she had to eat. There were eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns, toast, and plenty of fruit.

“Good morning.” Katherine said carefully, hoping that Klaus was in a good mood.

Klaus looked up. “Katerina,” he greeted her. “Good morning.”

“You seem to be in a good mood.” Katherine said before taking a bite of a strawberry.

Klaus smirked at her. “I should be… after last night.”

“Oh, and what would your sweet and lovely Caroline say now?” Katherine said without thinking. Right away, she knew that she should not be testing him like that. After all, Klaus had just provided her with a roof over her head for the night, clothed her, and now he was feeding her. If she said the wrong thing, Klaus would surely kill her, but Katherine couldn't help herself and continued on, “Didn't you promise to take her to see the world… promised her eternal love.”

“It would be none of her business.” Klaus said simply, shrugging his shoulders. “There is no reason I should deprive myself of a sex life while she runs around with that pathetic wolf.”

With that, the conversation was clearly done. Both Klaus and Katherine returned to eating their breakfast. After twenty minutes, Katherine was finally done eating. She leaned back in her chair, feeling satisfied and full.

“So…” Katherine broke the silence. “What now?”

“Nothing, love,” Klaus instantly replied. “This was simply a one-night stand.”

Katherine crossed her arms. “Aren't you going to kill me? You've had me _running_ for five hundred years and now that I am human, you aren't killing me?”

Klaus raised an eyebrow at Katherine. “Are you asking me to kill you?”

“No,” Katherine shook her head. “I'm curious.”

“You are human now, my dear Katerina.” Klaus reminded her. “I see no reason for me to kill you; after all, you are pathetic and weak. Eventually, you are going to die a simple and pathetic human life… either through old age or illness. Or you will simply end up being murdered by one of your other thousand enemies.”

Katherine bit her lip, knowing what Klaus was saying was true. _But I'm not going to let that happen! I will survive… I will live!_

“Well then, I guess this is it.” Katherine said, rising to her feet.

Klaus also stood up. “Yes, it is. I truly wish to never see you again.”

“Likewise,” Katherine nodded her head. “It’s been a fun five centuries, Klaus… but I've worn down too many good heels running from you.”

“Katerina… I have three things to give you.” Klaus said, picking up a manila folder from the table. Katherine hadn't even noticed it. He handed it to her. “Inside that folder is a fake birth record, ID, passport, driver’s license, as well as school records.”

“Secondly, while we were eating breakfast, I had the maid pack the remaining clothes, accessories, and make-up into suitcases. You can keep them as I have no need for them.” Klaus added. Then from his pocket, he pulled out a bank card and gave it to her. “This is your _last_ present, Katerina. The pin number is 1492. There is enough money in the bank account to buy a plane ticket anywhere and help you get started somewhere else. Away from me and my life,”

Katherine eyed the manila folder and bank card in her hands with suspicion. “What is all this for?”

Klaus smirked. “Consider it thanks for a great night… as well as for five centuries of fun torturing you and making your life a living hell.”

“Thanks.” Katherine snorted, pocketing the credit card and holding the manila folder close to her. She turned and headed for the door.

“One more thing, love,” Klaus said. “If you need a place to settle, I happen to have a spy… a little wolf by the name of Hayley. I do believe you know her…”

Katherine’s eyes narrowed. “Hayley… I thought I sent some vampires to kill her…”

“And I killed them.” Klaus told her simply. “In return for my protection, she agreed to be my spy and lookout.”

“Give her a call then and tell her she’ll be receiving a visitor soon.” Katherine nodded her head.

“I shall… Goodbye, Katerina.”

“Farewell, Klaus…”

**~**

“What are you doing here, Katherine?” Matt Donovan said when he opened his front door.

Katherine smiled at him. “Hello, Matty Blue.”

“Seriously, Katherine… after what you did, you sure do have a lot of nerve to show up here. Just go away.” Matt said, shaking his head. He began to close his front door.

“ _No_!” Katherine shouted, jamming her good foot in the door and stopping it from closing. She winced slightly.

Matt sighed and opened his door again. “What do you want?”

“I need your help, Matty.” Katherine batted her eyelashes at him. “ _Please_ ,”

Matt stayed silent for a few minutes, looking as though he was considering his options. Finally, he said, “What do you want my help for?”

“I need you to drive me to the nearest airport.” Katherine said, trying to sound like Elena. She didn't want to use the bank card just yet and take out any money. She was saving that for when she found a good place to settle down.

Matt leaned against the door frame. “You’re leaving Mystic Falls, right?”

Katherine nodded her head. “I can’t stay here.” She said. “I have enemies… five centuries worth of them. Who knows how many of them know I am in Mystic Falls. And now that I am human, I can’t stay here. I have to go and stay hidden…” She paused, biting her lip and truly looking vulnerable. “So… I've come to you, Matty. You’re the only one who will probably help me…”

Matt sighed again. “Fine,” he agreed, sounding somewhat reluctant. “I’ll help you. Just this once though,”

“Thank you, Matty Blue Blue.” Katherine told him, actually meaning it.

“Let me go get my car keys…”

**~**

Many hours later, Katherine was sitting on an airplane. She looked out the window with a smile. _Goodbye, Mystic Falls._

Yawning, Katherine leaned back in her chair and attempted to get comfortable. She had a nearly four hour long plane ride ahead of her. Eventually, she would be landing in New Orleans for a new start.

**~**

**That’s the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 


	3. Taken

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals**

**~**

_One Month Later…_

Despite it being night-time, the French Quarter of the city of New Orleans was still bustling with life. People were out and about, either hanging out with friends, partying, going to bars, or checking out the night-time festivals. There was a light breeze, though it did not stop anyone from doing anything, and the clouds had rolled in. The moon and stars were obscured from view.

Hayley Marshall strolled down the streets until she reached the entranceway of an alleyway by the bar Rousseau's. She looked around to make sure no one had followed her before walking down.

Two witches stood by the back door leading into the bar.

Hayley stopped a few feet away from them and spoke, “You two have been watching us. What do you want?”

“We haven’t been watching you specifically.” Jane-Anne Deveraux replied. “We've been watching the doppelgänger.”

Hayley’s eyes narrowed. “What do you want with Katherine?”

Jane-Anne laughed softly. “Your _kind_ of people are very protective of the ones they care about..."

“We are not here to talk about me.” Hayley growled, taking a step forward.

“Stop it. We are not here to start a fight.” Sophie interrupted, moving to stand slightly in-between Jane-Anne and Hayley. “Hayley, we need your help.”

Hayley looked between Sophie and Jane-Anne. “With what…?”

“We need you to lure Klaus into town.” Jane-Anne explained. “And the doppelgänger is the key to doing that.”

“You’re wrong.” Hayley shook her head. “Klaus doesn't care about Katherine.”

Sophie looked at Jane-Anne, who nodded, and then she looked back at Hayley. “I have a gift… of knowing when a girl is pregnant.”

Hayley’s eyes widened slightly at what Sophie was implying. “ _Impossible_ ,” she said, refusing to believe what she was hearing. “Vampires _cannot_ procreate.”

“Normally, that would be true.” Jane-Anne agreed. “But not in this case. Magic may have made Klaus a vampire, but he was born a werewolf.”

Sophie lowered her voice before saying, “We’re going to perform a spell to confirm the pregnancy and make sure we’re definitely correct.”

“That won’t hurt Katherine will it?” Hayley asked. The month she had lived with the doppelgänger, she had grown to care for her, despite the fact that their relationship had a rocky start. Hayley would even consider them best friends, though they were quickly on the way to becoming like sisters.

“It will not. It is just a simple spell.” Sophie said reassuringly, though Hayley could tell the witch was leaving something out.

Hayley raised an eyebrow at the Deveraux sisters. “And what makes you think I can contact Klaus, huh?”

“We know you’re Klaus’ little minion and spy… so find a way to get him into New Orleans. Do whatever you must.” Jane-Anne replied. She would not be taking 'no' for an answer.

Hayley crossed her arms. “What is in it for me?”

“We will tell you where you can begin the search for your family.” Jane-Anne said right away. She had thought this through already, having known what she would need to convince Hayley to help them out. “I've heard from the other witches that you've been asking around in the Quarter.”

Hayley bit her lip for a few minutes before speaking again, “Fine. I’ll get Klaus into New Orleans. But after that, I'm not helping you.”

“Good. Now go, wolf.” Jane-Anne nodded her head.

Hayley glared at the Deveraux sisters one last time before turning around and walking away.  _I'm sorry, Katherine… but I need to know who my family is…_

**~**

Later that night, Hayley returned to the little house she and Katherine lived in. It was on the outskirts of New Orleans. They could both easily drive into the city at any time they needed to.

The house was dark and silent, which let Hayley know that Katherine was already asleep.

Making sure to be quiet - so she would not wake Katherine - Hayley headed down the hall and into her bedroom. She grabbed a pen and a blank sheet of paper and quickly began writing a letter to Klaus:

_Klaus,_

_You have told me to inform you if I am to hear anything which you might think will be of interest to you. Well, I have something important to tell you… I_ _have caught wind that there is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux plotting a move against you. Hunt her down. What she has to say will definitely shock you._

_You must come to New Orleans now. What Jane-Anne knows is not something which can be said in a letter... should it fall into the wrong hands._

_From,_

_Hayley_

With the letter done, Hayley folded it and wax-sealed it. She grabbed her phone and flipped it open, dialing a number.

“ _Hello_.” The person on the other line spoke, having picked up on the third ring.

Hayley lowered her voice. “John, I know it is late… but I need you to meet me tonight at a bar called Rousseau’s. I need you to deliver an _important_ letter for me…”

**~**

_The Next Day…_

“I'm heading out.” Katherine announced as she pulled on a pair of stylish, black-heeled boots. She grabbed her car keys from the key rack, which was nailed into the foyer wall by the front door.

Hayley came out of the living room, which was one of the many rooms branching off the main entranceway hallway along with the kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and the other bedrooms. The layout of the house was simple, but nice.

“Where are you headed?” Hayley asked, leaning against the wall.

“I'm heading into the French Quarter again.” Katherine told her wolf friend as she put on one of her black leather jackets. “I've been going to this bar to visit these two witches, Jane-Anne and Sophie Deveraux, working there. I need their help to figure out a way to become a vampire again.” Katherine shook her head. “Stupid witches here won’t talk to me. I have to literally hunt them down and trick them into talking to me…”

Hayley straightened up. “Well… be careful, Katherine. There are a lot of supernaturals in the French Quarter.”

“I'm Katherine Pierce, remember?” Katherine laughed. “I'm a survivor.”

Hayley rolled her eyes.

“See you later, wolf girl.” Katherine said as she left the house.

**~**

An hour and a half later, Katherine found herself sitting on a bar stool in Rousseau's. She had some papers laid out before her, but she wasn't really reading or paying attention to them. Groaning lightly, Katherine pressed a hand to her stomach. She was feeling slightly nauseous - something which had been going on for a few days. Eventually, if it did not stop, Katherine knew she would have to go to the doctors. She was not a vampire anymore, and had to take better care of herself.

“Third time in here this week,” Jane-Anne said, turning around to face Katherine.

Katherine smiled. “The gumbo here is the best, Jane-Anne.”

“The old ladies in the Ninth Quarter say my sister Sophie bleeds a part of her soul into every dish.” Jane-Anne told Katherine as she poured her a drink. She looked over in the direction of the kitchen, where Sophie was working on something.

“Thank you…” Katherine mumbled, though she didn't touch the glass cup. “So… I've tried talking to some of the witches in the Quarter, but none of them will even look at me or talk to me.”

Jane-Anne leaned forward, lowering her voice. “That’s because all the witches know what you want them to do.”

Katherine narrowed her eyes. “I haven’t even told them anything.”

“You’re well-known in the supernatural world, Miss Pierce. You’re a former vampire _and_ a doppelgänger. People know you are searching for a way to become immortal again.” Jane-Anne explained. “And here in the Quarter… witches aren't allowed to do magic. Just feel lucky you haven’t landed on Marcel’s radar yet.”

Katherine frowned. “Screw Marcel. There has to be _s_ _omeone_ who is willing to help me.”

Jane-Anne looked around before grabbing a map. She walked around the bar and over to where Katherine was sitting. She opened the map and set it down, circling a location with a pen. “Just before you reach the Bayou, off the road to the left, an elderly witch lives in the woods. I believe her name is Ethel.” Jane-Anne whispered. “After the no magic rule was set in-place, Ethel moved out into the woods to get away and supposedly secretly practice magic.” She looked up at Katherine, handing her the map. “You head out there, and I'm sure she’ll be willing to help you.”

Katherine stood up, studying the map.

“Be careful,” Jane-Anne said. She placed a hand on Katherine’s shoulder, brushing by her hair. “It is the last place you would want to go.”

“Thank you.” Katherine told her. She picked up her stuff and exited the bar.

Jane-Anne slowly tuned to face Sophie, holding up her hand. She was holding a strand of brown hair.

**~**

“Don’t do it.” Sophie told her older sister. She and Jane-Anne were walking through the Lafayette Cemetery. “ _Please_. What if I'm wrong about her?”

“That’s the beauty of it… you’re never wrong.” Jane-Anne shook her head. “She’s the only way we’re going to be able to lure Klaus into town and get to him. And if Hayley does what she promised, Klaus should be in New Orleans  _soon_."

Jane-Anne and Sophie came to a stop in front of a spot with plenty of candles and other little trinkets. Jane-Anne knelt down and began quickly setting up to perform her spell.

“Can we get someone else to do the spell?” Sophie pleaded, looking around anxiously. She was worried, and she most certainly didn't want to get caught.

“Who else can? Half the witches don’t believe you and the other half are too scared to do anything.” Jane-Anne replied.

“Because they know we’re going to get caught, Jane-Anne!”

Jane-Anne rose to her feet. “I'm sorry, Sophie. There is nothing we can do. We don’t have any options.” She said. “Klaus is the one we need.” She held out her hands.

Reluctantly, Sophie took a hold of her sister’s hands.

“Now, go… we both know what we need to do…” Jane-Anne instructed. 

Sophie nodded her head.

**~**

“Where the hell am I?” Katherine scowled as she drove through the forest on a barely-visible road. She finally came to a stop, putting the car into park. She leaned over and grabbed the map, opening it up and studying it.

As far as she was concerned, she had followed the directions exactly, and so she should have made it to the witch’s house by now.

_Hell no!_ Katherine thought suddenly, feeling angry. _This entire trip better not be a lie!_

Suddenly, the map in Katherine’s hands burst into flames. “What the hell!” She shouted in confusion, throwing the map out the window.

Growling in both annoyance and anger, Katherine put the car in reverse and began to back down the road. However, the engine of the car sputtered and gave out.

“Are you kidding me?!” Katherine hissed in frustration. She got out of the car, looking around. “What is going on...?”

Walking a few feet away from the car, Katherine pulled out her cellphone. She dialed the number of an operator. “Hey,” she said when someone answered on the other line. “I'm looking for a tow service -”

The phone began making a horrible screeching noise right into Katherine’s ear. She gasped and dropped her phone, but it continued to make the noise. Katherine glared at it and stomped her foot down on her phone, effectively stopping it from making the awful screeching sound.

Suddenly, people started emerging from the forest. They were surrounding Katherine and trapping her.

“Who are you all?” Katherine snapped, whirling around. They had formed a complete circle around her, leaving her with no options of escape. “Stay away from me! Stay –”

Katherine’s sentence was cut short. Her eyes rolled back into her head and body slumped to the ground.

**~**

**There is the third chapter!**


	4. My Hope and Faith

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals**

**Chapter four**

**~**

_Mystic Falls_

_The Next Day…_

Rebekah Mikaelson was furious when she entered the Mikaelson Family Mansion. She made sure to slam the double doors behind her as she stormed into the marble foyer. Being back in Mystic Falls, in the "family" mansion, as Klaus had deemed it, made Rebekah irritated and agitated; the mansion held nothing but terrible memories for her. The ghosts of her brothers, Finn and Kol, were everywhere Rebekah looked, and she felt as though her parents still somehow remained, casting a shadow over their broken family.

“Please do try to restrain from destroying the house, sister.” Elijah said as he walked down the grand staircase to greet Rebekah.

Rebekah placed her hands on her hips. “Stop with the pleasantries, Elijah.” She practically snapped. “Why have you called me here?”

“Follow me to my office.” Elijah said no more than that. He turned around and began walking up the grand staircase with an annoyed Rebekah following behind him.

The moment they entered Elijah’s office, Rebekah headed over to his alcohol cabinet and poured herself a glass of whiskey. She then sat down in one of the comfortable and expensive leather chairs and looked up at Elijah. “So, brother,” she began. “Do tell me what was _so_ important that I had to get up in the middle of the night and drive all the way to this dreadful town.”

“Our brother headed to New Orleans late last night.” Elijah told her.

Rebekah gained a confused look. “New Orleans… what the hell is Klaus doing there?”

“Evidently, there are witches conspiring against him.”

 _Ah, I know the feeling…_ Rebekah couldn’t help but think.

Elijah continued on, “Knowing our brother… this was a mission to silence and slaughter.”

“Well…” Rebekah began, rising to feet. “The witches in New Orleans are not a lot to be trifled with… you don’t suppose they have finally found a way to kill him once and for all, do you?” She smiled as she took a sip of her whiskey.

“Rebekah, in the name of our family, you might try to dial down your glee.”

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at Elijah. “What family, Elijah?” She said. “We are three distrustful acquaintances who happen to share a bloodline. I personally hope they have found a way to make that traitorous bastard rot.”

Elijah sighed and began walking over to the exit.

“Where are you going?” Rebekah questioned.

“To find out who is making a move against our brother.” Elijah said. “So remain here sister. I shall call and keep you updated.”

Rebekah set her drink down and crossed her arms. “And what do you plan on doing when you find out what those witches are plotting?”

“I’ll either stop them… or I’ll help them.” Elijah shook his head. “Depending on my mood,”

Rebekah watched as her brother walked way to prepare for leaving to New Orleans.

**~**

_New Orleans_

Hayley stormed through Rousseau’s with an angry look on her face. She headed straight into the kitchen were Sophie was.

“You _took_ Katherine!”

Sophie looked up from what she was making. “Shhh,” she hissed, walking past Hayley and closing the doors leading into the kitchen. She then turned around and faced Hayley. “Yes, we took Katherine.”

Hayley took a threatening step towards Sophie, her eyes flashing yellow in rage. “You _lied_ to me. You told me Katherine wouldn’t be hurt.”

“We didn’t lie to you.” Sophie said right away. She knew that werewolves had uncontrollable tempers, so Hayley could snap at any moment. “Katherine isn’t hurt. But we _needed_ to take her.” She backed away when Hayley advanced on her again and quickly added, “Katherine is simply leverage against Klaus.”

Hayley growled.

Sophie’s expression hardened. “If you hurt me, you hurt Katherine.”

“What?” Hayley said. She was confused now.

“The spell my sister performed last night. It wasn’t just to confirm the pregnancy. It was also to link me to Katherine.” Sophie said, feeling victorious. “Whatever happens to me will happen to Katherine.”

“Then I suggest you better take good care of yourself.” Hayley snapped at the witch. “Klaus is already in town. He arrived this afternoon. I spotted him with Marcel.”

“How did you get him here this quickly?”

Hayley smirked. “I sent him a letter and told him that Jane-Anne was plotting against him. So keep your sister alive and hidden from Marcel because Klaus will want to speak to her.”

Sophie scowled. “How am I supposed to do that? Marcel has his vampires looking everywhere for her?”

“Not my problem.” Hayley shrugged her shoulders. “And have you told Katherine she’s pregnant yet?”

“No, we haven’t. She’s still unconscious from last night.”

“Good. Take me to see. I am going to tell her.” Hayley said, gesturing to the doors. “Get moving…”

**~**

Hayley wrinkled her nose in disgust as she followed Sophie through a pair of gates into a stone room full of cobwebs, dirt, and candles.

“Disgusting…” Hayley muttered.

Sophie stopped and gestured to a stone bench where Katherine lay unconscious. “There she is. Unharmed, like I said,”

“Yeah, but she’s also pregnant.” Hayley snapped as she rushed past Sophie. She kneeled down next to the stone bench, gently slapping Katherine’s cheek to wake her up. “The least you witches could’ve done is gotten her a bed.”

Sophie said nothing.

Katherine’s eyes slowly open. She then gasped and sat up suddenly, looking around wildly. “W-what... what's going on?"

“Katherine!” Hayley snapped her fingers in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

Katherine now looked confused, glancing up at her werewolf friend. “Hayley…” She looked around. “Where are we? What are we doing here?”

Hayley briefly glanced at Sophie, then looked back at Katherine before answering, “We’re at Lafayette Cemetery.”

“Lafayette Cemetery,” Katherine repeated slowly. “The cemetery for the witches." As she spoke, annoyance and agitation seeped into Katherine's tone with each word. "They knocked me out and - that bitch!” She suddenly cursed angrily. "Jane-Anne, she's the one that sent me out to that forest! It was a trap!"

“Because you’re pregnant,” Sophie blurted out, stepping forward into Katherine's view. She couldn't wait any longer, not with so much at stake; there was a plan to follow and not a lot of time to put that plan into action.

Katherine’s eyes widened. “ _What_!” She shook her head, her brown curls bouncing as she did so. “The only person I’ve slept with in the past month is…” She looked up at Sophie and snarled, “You witches did something didn’t you?!”

“We have done nothing.” Sophie told her. “You are carrying the unborn child of Niklaus Mikaelson, whether you like it or not.”

Katherine got to her feet with support of Hayley. “This is some kind of mistake. Vampire _cannot_ procreate, something I would know  _very well_. Therefore, I am _not_ pregnant. Especially with that psychopath’s baby!"

Hayley gave Katherine a look full of pity. “I’m sorry, Katherine… but I think it is true.” She said. “Klaus is a vampire and a wolf… the Original Hybrid. The rules of normal vampirism don’t apply to Klaus.” She kept her words slow and clear, hoping it would help Katherine process everything she was hearing. "Just think about it, it all makes sense."

“I’m leaving right now!” Katherine declared angrily. She looked around until she spotted the gate leading out of the stone room and began to storm away in that direction.

However, Sophie stepped in front of Katherine and blocked her. “You can’t leave, Katherine.” She told the doppelgänger. “We need Klaus and you’re our leverage against him.”

Katherine snarled and launched herself at Sophie, tackling her to the ground. “He’ll kill me!”

Hayley quickly grabbed Katherine, pulling her off Sophie. “You’re pregnant, Katherine! You’ll hurt the baby!”

“I don’t care!” Katherine struggled to get out of Hayley’s grip, but it was no use. She glared at Sophie as she got to her feet. “I don’t want to be pregnant with this baby anyways. It’s a mistake from a stupid one-night stand induced by liquor and my attempts to survive!"

“ _Katherine_!”

The doppelgänger stopped struggling when she heard the tone of voice that Hayley was using. “What…?”

“There is nothing you can do now. You’re already pregnant and Klaus is in town. It is only a matter of time before he finds out the truth and comes here.”

“Fine,” Katherine snarled. She stormed over to the bench and sat down, crossing her arms. She was seriously angry and just wanted to leave.

“Look, Katherine, I can’t do anything to help you.” Hayley told her friend. “I’m sorry.”

Though Katherine didn’t want Hayley to go, there was nothing she could do. “Okay. I’ll call you if Klaus doesn’t kill me.”

Before Hayley could say anything, a young witch in her late teens came running into the room. She was clearly panicking and rushing around. Her light brown hair was messy, her skin was pale and sweaty, she was breathing hard from running, and she was crying.

“Lindsay, what’s wrong?” Sophie immediately asked, concern spreading across her face.

“I-It’s your s-sister!” Lindsay cried. Her shoulders were shaking. “S-she’s been c-caught!"

Sophie’s eyes widened. “I’ve got to go. Right now,” she said. Her eyes were watering and her voice was shaking. Now that Marcel had capture Jane-Anne, Sophie knew there was nothing she could do to save her sister. “Lindsay, I want you to stay here and guard Katherine. Call someone else to help you.” And with that, she took off running out of the stone room.

“I’ve got to go as well. I might see you later.” Hayley told Katherine. She waved goodbye and left.

**~**

Katherine was bored. There was nothing to do and she had no idea how long she had been inside this dusty tomb-like, stone room. She kept constantly switching between sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and lying down. And every time she asked the two witches, Lindsay and Maria, questions – such as what time it was? When were they were letting her go? Or what was happening with Klaus? – they would glare at her and tell her to be quiet.

 _I don’t want to be here…_ Katherine thought. She was lying down again and staring at the ceiling, which was full of cobwebs and dust, with a blank expression on her face. _How could something like this happen to me?_

Now that Katherine knew she was pregnant, she had actually noticed that there was already a small bump. The small bump wasn’t noticeable, and if Katherine hadn’t been told she was pregnant, she probably wouldn’t have even noticed it.

 _A baby,_ Katherine bit her lip as she remembered her daughter. Her little baby girl had been torn away from her arms, not long after she had been born, and given away. Katherine had searched every village and cottage looking for her daughter, but had not managed to find her.

Katherine had suffered throughout her life. Her baby had been taken away from her, she was disowned by her own family, almost sacrificed in a ritual, her family was slaughtered, and she’d been forced to go on the run for five centuries for trying to save her own life. Katherine knew that she had also done some pretty horrible things in those five centuries as well. She had murdered plenty of innocent humans, tricked and manipulated others, and was quite selfish.

 _This baby is my hope and faith… My redemption…_ Katherine realized, slowly moving into a sitting position. She gently moved a hand over her small baby bump. “I’ll protect you, little baby.” She whispered with a little smile. Her eyes were beginning to water. “I promise you.”

 _I don’t care if Klaus is the father._ Katherine thought. Tears slipped down her cheeks. _I have another chance. I can be a mother… even if I have to do it alone._ She wiped away her tears. She wasn’t going to let Klaus or anyone harm her baby…

**~**

“What did your sister want with Niklaus?” Elijah asked as he followed the Deveraux witch through the cemetery. The night air was cool and there was a light breeze, though it didn’t bother Elijah.

Sophie stopped walking. She turned around to face Elijah. “Isn’t it obvious?” She said. “We have a vampire problem because of Marcel. And we need help.” Her expression was serious. “Marcel _has_ an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back… but we haven’t had much luck. We were losing hope and ready to give up… that is until my sister Jane-Anne met a girl... a special witch girl.” **(1)**

Elijah was slightly confused now, wondering what this “special” witch girl could possibly have to do with his brother.

Sophie made sure to choose her words carefully as she spoke, “She had a special… _connection_ to your brother.”

“What kind of connection?”

“Apparently, they spent some… _time_ together.” Sophie continued on. She wondered how Elijah would react. “One thing led to another and now this special witch girl... She is pregnant. And the father of the child she is carrying is your brother Klaus.”

“That is impossible.” Elijah said. This foolish witch couldn’t honestly think he would believe such a thing.

Sophie shook her head. “Nothing is impossible. Especially not with Klaus,” She said. “They call him _the_ Hybrid.” Sophie turned around and shouted, “Bring her out!”

The sound of a gate opening could be heard and a familiar voice reached Elijah’s ears.

“Let go of me!”

Two witches came into view. They were each gripping the arm of a struggling and shouting Katherine.

“I’m serious! I don’t need you grabbing me!” Katherine growled. The two witches came to a stop, attempting to keep Katherine still, though she kept fighting with them.

Elijah couldn’t believe it. He felt all the air leave him. “ _Katerina_ ,”

Katherine finally looked up. Her eyes widened. “ _Elijah…_ ”

**~**

**1) Katherine’s father was a Traveler. And in this story, Katherine’s mother was a witch. This means that Katherine’s not bound by the curse on the Travelers, though she can still use their type of magic.**

**Anyways, that is it for this chapter. I’m going to try and wrap everything up in the next chapter so I can move on.**

**I’m still trying to think of way to deal with Silas. He was very important in the plot for Vampire Diaries. Because of Silas, Amara and the Anchor were introduced, allowing Bonnie to come back to life. So I might have to deal with Silas – when I introduce him – in a way I don’t particularly want to.**


End file.
